Sweet Dreams
by dwennie
Summary: Jules has a bad dream. How does she get back to sleep? Sam/Jules, oneshot.


**A/N: This is my very first fanfic. Basically, should I ever write another one? Review and I'll love you forever!**

**Disclaimer: Own them? I wish.**

_Sam and Jules were sitting on a park bench. How they had gotten there she wasn't sure, but it wasn't a priority. The way he was smiling at her, however, was. That man had an unhealthy effect on her, but those eyes... she could lose herself in their clear blue depths. She always could._

_She knew she was dreaming. She was getting that feeling again; that gut feeling that something bad was coming. And dream world or not, Jules trusted her gut._

_All of a sudden, she heard a loud bang, a sound she'd recognise anywhere. A gunshot from a sniper rifle. Her heart fluttering in fear, she turned slowly to her left, her subconscious already telling her what she would see. Sam sat beside her; his arm still drooped lazily over her shoulders. And then Jules saw the blood. Spreading from his chest outwards, a bullet wound gaping in his chest._

"_No! Sam! Sam! Please, no..." she sobbed as she tried to stop the blood that was rushing out, her heart telling her it was too late. She felt his neck for a pulse, but there was none._

_His clear blue eyes still gazed at her, but they were blank, unseeing._

Jules jerked awake with a gasp, covered in a cold sweat with her blankets tangled all around her. As she struggled to slow her frenzied heartbeat and her panting breaths, she realized numbly that her eyes and cheeks were damp. Wonderful.

A glance at the clock told her it was 2:15. She was wide awake now, still shocked by her nightmare. She knew she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. However much seeing any teammate like that frightened her, she had to admit that she cared about Sam more than everyone else.

Jules sighed. She knew what would help her back to sleep, but she was unwilling to admit to him—or herself—that she needed him.

His voice drifted back to her, _"Everyone needs to be needed. Gives you something to shoot for."_

Her mind made up, Jules pulled a jacket on over her pyjamas and grabbed her keys. His house key hung there, along with the rest of her teammates' keys. _For emergencies. _She supposed she could consider this an emergency. Sleep was a very important part of one's life, after all.

When she pulled her jeep to a stop outside Sam's house, she wondered vaguely if she should have called, given the lateness of the hour. She was halfway through dialing his number when she gave up. She didn't have a clue as to what to say, anyways. Exhaling, she slid out of her jeep, made her way up to his door, and silently let herself into his house.

She knew his house like the back of her hand; she slipped past the kitchen and living room silently until she reached his room. Still without making a single sound, she pushed the half-open door to his bedroom wide enough for her to enter.

He was fast asleep. She allows her mind to wander slightly as she gazes fondly at his messy hair. He was simply adorable when he slept. Shaking herself forcibly back to the present, Jules considered with a frown how on earth she was going to explain this. After casting her mind around for several minutes, she decided on the truth, or at least part of it. She was pretty sure Sam wouldn't laugh at her. She hoped.

Bracing herself, Jules leaned over and shook Sam's shoulders gently. "Sam?"

He rolled over and groggily opened his eyes, "Jules?"

"Uh, yeah," she grimaced. This was going to be tough.

He was fully awake now, and he sat up, "What's going on? Are you all right?"

Jules bit her lip, "I'm fine. I just... um... well you see... I kind of..."

"Just tell me, Jules."

"I... had a bad dream. And I can't go back to sleep," she said, sinking down beside him onto his bed. She felt incredibly self-conscious.

Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Just this is nice."

After several minutes passed, Jules found herself completely relaxed in Sam's arms, her eyes starting to droop sleepily.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Can we stay here, just like this?" she asked somewhat timidly, a little disconcerted from him calling her sweetie. But not in a bad way, definitely not in a bad way. She wondered if he felt the same way she did.

Hesitating for only a second, Sam nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Jules shifted under the blankets and curled up next to Sam. He wrapped her in his arms and began gently stroking her hair. For the first time in too long, she felt completely at ease. Rules aside, this moment was perfect.

That was her last thought before drifting off to sleep once again. And if Jules could read minds, she would have known that Sam was thinking the same thing.

Maybe they had a chance after all.

**A/N: I want more Jules and Sam! Dangit, writers! I say it again, review please! :)**


End file.
